Sacrifice (Drabble)
by araraaa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun menghilang! Dimana dia? /an exo ff/ Baekhyun Luhan/ drabble/


**Hai, iseng bikin ini/? Pendek bgt iya u,u gaje pula, maklumlah author newbie masih begini/? Baca aja yaw jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak **

**ARARAAA PRESENT**

**SACRIFICE**

**AN EXO FANFICTION (DRABBLE)**

**CAST: XI LUHAN  
BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**SUMMARY: Byun Baekhyun menghilang! Dimana dia?**

**THIS IS MY FANFIC! DO NOT PLAGIAT MY FANFIC! DO NOT BASH ME OR THE STORY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kemana dia? Aku sudah lelah mencari!_

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan mata sayunya yang masih berat dengan cahaya yang keluar dari ponselnya. Ini masih jam dua pagi dan listrik di rumahnya mati.

Hanya di rumahnya.

Apakah ia lupa membayar tagihan bulan ini?

Luhan beranjak keluar kamar untuk mencari Baekhyun, teman yang tinggal bersamanya. Baekhyun sepertinya bukan orang yang berani gelap-gelapan dimalam hari seperti ini. Dan Luhan ingin tidur dengannya karena ia sendiri takut.

Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu bertuliskan 'Baekhyun' namun tak ada yang membukanya. Pun tak ada sahutan pertanda Baekhyun ada didalam. Apakah Baekhyun belum pulang?

Baekhyun memang cukup sering pulang malam atau bahkan tidak pulang sama-sekali. Ia sering menginap di rumah Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo. Biasanya ia akan pamit pada Luhan namun sepertinya malam ini ia lupa pamit.

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali untuk mengambil senter. Bodohnya ia yang sedari tadi hanya mengandalkan cahaya ponselnya.

Kaki mungil milik Luhan mulai menuruni tangga, menuju dapur. Namun dapur luas itu tampak kosong, tak ada pertanda kehidupan sama-sekali. Pun di ruang tamu yang hanya diisi oleh benda mati –sofa, meja, dan rak-rak buku. Begitu pula keadaan yang terdapat di ruang tengah atau ruang santai. Televisi itu mati. Ah ya, rumah Luhan memang sedang mati listrik. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun keluar.

Luhan ingat persediaan camilan di rumahnya dan Baekhyun sudah mulai habis. Dan ia berinisiatif mencari Baekhyun di supermarket 24 jam. Jangan heran, Baekhyun memang sering bangun malam hanya untuk mencari camilan. Namun –lagi-lagi- biasanya ia akan membangunkan Luhan untuk pergi bersama, tidak seperti malam ini.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan persegi itu. Dan sepanjang matanya melihat, tampaknya supermarket ini benar-benar kosong. Bahkan kasirnya pun tertidur pulas di kassa.

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Apakah Baekhyun diculik? Malam-malam seperti ini tentu sangat berbahaya jika Baekhyun keluar sendirian. Apalagi Baekhyun cukup polos dan terbilang manis untuk ukuran lelaki. Bisa saja ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang baru keluar dari bar diujung jalan sana menggodanya atau yang paling parah menculiknya.

Oke, Luhan sangat khawatir sekarang.

Berjalan di taman kota ternyata sangat mengerikan di pagi buta seperti ini. Hanya demi mencari Baekhyun, Luhan berani keluar malam sendirian seperti ini. Seharusnya ia meminta bantuan Oh Sehun, tetangganya sekaligus temannya sejak kecil tadi.

Setidaknya ia punya pegangan saat ia takut, bukan?

Sedikit menghela nafas lelah, Luhan akhirnya memutar arah. Berjalan menuju rumahnya lagi. Jujur saja, keadaan rumahnya saat ini membuatnya takut sendirian. Mau tak mau ia harus sendiri malam ini jika Baekhyun benar-benar tak ada. Luhan merinding membayangkannya.

Tak mungkin juga ia mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun untuk menginap disana. Terlalu merepotkan. Luhan merasa tidak enak nantinya.

Aha! Menghubungi Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo sepertinya ide yang cukup bagus! Dimana ponsel Luhan?

Tertinggal di kamar saat ia mengambil senter. Hey, siapa yang bodoh disini?

Semua orang bertindak bodoh jika sedang kalut.

Maklumi saja tingkah Luhan sekarang.

Pintu pagar rumahnya terbuka, membuat senyuman Luhan merekah. Ia sangat ingin meloncat tinggi sekarang. Pasti itu Baekhyun!

Cklek! Tok! Tok!

Luhan mencoba membuka pintu namun pintu itu masih terkunci. Luhan tahu betul ialah pelaku penguncian pintu. Baekhyun tidak membawa kunci miliknya. Terbukti dengan kunci yang Luhan bawa sekarang adalah kunci milik Baekhyun sedangkan milik Luhan sendiri tertinggal di kamar.

Menghiraukan rasa takut, Luhan mulai berjalan mengitari halaman rumahnya guna mencari Baekhyun. Berkali-kali ia berteriak memanggil Baekhyun, namun si pemilik nama tak kunjung datang.

"Baek!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Baek-"

Sret! Bruk!

"Ahh..."

Tubuh Luhan jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang menetes dari bagian lehernya.

Dibelakangnya berdiri sosok yang Luhan cari sejak tadi.

Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku sangat kelaparan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END!**

**HUAAA GAJE ABSURD SANGAT!**

**Eh tadulu, disini ada yg tau ff aku yg I Just Know I Love You sequelnya Broke Up gak? Itu dihapus coba T.T aduh sedih banget nget nget nyess huaaaaaaa mau repost takut gak ada yg baca .-. oke lupakan. Bek tu de stori diatas!**

**Jadi gini, rencana aku kalau ada yg mau /kalo ada loh ya/ nanti ini aku bikin ffnya. Ini kan Cuma drabble gitu kan, nah kalo ada yg mau aku bakal bikin ffnya dengan judul sama namun konfliknya bakal lebih jelas gitu/? Ada yg mau gak? Hehehe sekalian nanya mending IJKILY itu direpost apa enggak? Makasseeeehhh :***

**Review loh yaaa review gamau tau review kalo gak review ditjivok sama Sooman -_-**


End file.
